Coraline and the Ed's
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: When Coraline moves in to peach creek, Eddy finds a small door... can the children get away from the Other Mother? And Coraline has to make a choice... live... and see death... or die... and see life... chapter 3 is up!
1. The new girl

(I loved the movie, so I wrote this story, made out of my favorite show and a very interesting book/Movie!)

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Moving vans pulled into the cul-de-sac. The kids were interested, so they all looked around and saw nothing but furniture and clothes "Is a family moving in, or a store?" Kevin asked himself. "Hey! Look!" Nazz pointed to a grey volts wagon beetle, driving up the street "Plank says it's a demon! Boy buddy that's harsh…" Johnny said to the kids and his wooden pal. When the car stopped, a girl, about the age of 12, got out and looked around. She wore a red shirt with blue pants, and she had gleaming blue hair "Oh! Hi!" she ran to the group and stopped in front of them "Hi! I'm Coraline!" she smiled and Kevin blushed. "Hi! I'm Kevin." Kevin shook Coraline's hand "Hi! I'm Nazz!" Nazz shook Coraline's hand.

As the kids greeted the new girl, the Ed's were in Eddy's attic "This stinks!" Eddy whined as he moved a box "It's a great day for scamming, and were stuck in here!" Double-D turned to Eddy, while he dusted "Well you shouldn't have put it off till the last moment, Eddy." While the 2 argued, Ed was swimming through the bubble wrap. Until he felt a painful poke in his back "Ouch!" Ed looked at what poked him and brought it to Eddy "Look what I found!" "Uu… that's a key Ed…" Double-D looked at it "and an old key at that! It looks to be at least 125 to 150 years of age!" Double-D also noticed a lump in Ed's pocket. "Ed? What's that?" Ed pulled the lump out of his pocket and Double-d was shocked to see… and Eddy doll "It's Eddo!" Double-D was baffled "It can't be… it looks just like you Eddy! But the eyes… their buttons…" Eddy rolled his eyes "So what? It's just a worthless doll."

Later on that day, Eddy heard a knock on his door. He walked to it and opened it to see, Coraline holding a notebook and pencil. "Hi! My names Coraline! I'm new and I was wondering if I could get a tour of your house?" Eddy smiled "Sure!" he led her into his house and showed her his room. But when they were in there, Coraline couldn't help but feel a strange presence. 'It can't be…' she thought to herself. "Hey, I'd like to give ya something." He opened his drawer and put that little Eddy doll in her hand and her eyes grew wide "Aaaaaaaaaaa! Get it away!" she threw it on the ground and stepped on it. She then turned to Eddy "Look me in the eye! Promise me, if you've found the door, do not open it! Or you will die!" Eddy looked at her with confusion "Promise!" she screamed at him "Ok! Ok!" he said, feeling creeped out.

She walked to the front door and turned to him "I'll tell you what's coming; you'll think she loves you, but it's all a trap. You'll wake up, and tell yourself it was a dream… always think that… never go back through that door…" she walked out, and as if on que, it started to rain. She walked to her house and before going in, she turned back and saw Eddy looking at her, so she moved her lips as if to say: Don't do it…

That night, Eddy tossed and turned in his bed. He had trouble sleeping, until he heard a squeak "Hu?" he looked towards his door and saw a mouse "A rat?" the mouse moved it's head as if to call him over. Eddy got up and walked to the mouse "Hey little guy. What are ya up to?" the mouse hopped out the door and moved it's head for Eddy to follow. As Eddy followed, the mouse led him to the living room "What's supposed to be in here?" the mouse went under the couch, and moved it's head for Eddy to follow. Eddy moved the couch and saw a little square door "This wasn't here before…" Eddy ran back to his room and looked through his drawers until he found the key. He ran back to the living room and put the key in the lock. He turned the key and unlocked the door. He felt a breeze "Weird…" he opened the door and in it, there was a tunnel "Wow…" but then he remembered what Coraline said. "Do not go through that door…" he said to him self "Mm… what could happen?" he jumped into the door, but when he jumped in, the gravity changed and the tunnel changed position.

"Weird…" he crawled through the tunnel, he went further and further, until he reached the end. He went through the entrance and the tunnel changed positions again. He climbed through the hole and found that he… was in his house? "What a rip off!" Eddy got up and walked into the kitchen, but when he got there, his mother was cooking "Mom? What are ya doing up?" his mother turned. She looked just like always, her blonde hair, with a blue and white poke-dot dress. But her eyes… her eyes… were buttons! "You're not my mom…" Eddy said feeling creeped out and the woman laughed "I'm your Other Mother, sweetie." Eddy looked at her feeling weirder and weirder. "My… Other Mother?" "Yes! Everyone has one. Now I would like you to get your Other Brother, honey. It's time for dinner!"

Eddy walked around the Other House, he walked to his brother's room and when he opened the door his brother was in it. But his brother was… different. He wore a Yale outfit, and just like the Other Mother, his Other Brother has buttons for eyes. "Hey bro!" Eddy's Other Brother patted him on the head "Let's go eat!" the 2 walked to the kitchen. When they got there, the Other Mother had a meal prepared. It was chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy "Wow…" he sat down and looked at his plate. "This looks… great…" his Other Mother smiled "Well let eat!"

After the meal, Eddy yawned "Man, I'm tired…" Eddy said drowsily "Well then let's get you into bed now sleepy head." She walked Eddy to his other room. When she opened the door, his room was like a millionaire's room! It was fancy and ritzy! He got into his other bed; his Other Mother kissed him on the head and he drifted off into sleep…

When he woke up, he was back in his old room "Wow…" he whispered. He then got up and went to his phone; he dialed the number and then "Hello?" Double-D answered drowsily and Eddy answered back "Double-D… you wont believe what happened last night…"


	2. Kids, meet the other mother!

Chapter 3: Kids, meet the Other Mother!

That day went like normal, until "This is the perfect scam!" Eddy told his friends as they set up a stand in front of Eddy's house "This has to be the strangest plot you have ever made Eddy…" Double-D told his short friend.

But Eddy just smiled and yelled at the kids "Behold! The Other World! The greatest time of your life is just behind a small door!" Kevin walked up "Are you crazy or something?" Eddy just smirked/

"What would you say if I could get you to taste the greatest ice-cream in the world?" Kevin put down 50 cents "I say… I better get a refund if it isn't the best…"

As Kevin was talking to Eddy, Coraline was talking to Nazz and Sarah "What's Kevin doing with Eddy?" Coraline asked "Just another one of Eddy's scam… looks like a… Other World scam?" Coraline froze "No…" she ran at the house "He went through…" she said to herself as she ran.

In the house, Kevin was surprised when he saw the door "Guess you were right about the door." Eddy took out the key and put it in the lock. He turned it and opened the door "After you." Eddy gestured for him to go in.

But outside, Coraline was telling the 2 Ed's to let her pass "Please! If you don't let me by, Eddy is going to die!" Double-D shook his head "You're not listening to me!" she kicked Ed and went by.

She ran through the house, but when she found the door… it was open… "No…" she whispered to herself. But she suddenly felt something… something pulling her to the door "No!" she tried to run, but the force was too great. She was sucked into the door…

But on the other side, Kevin was eating the best ice cream ever "So are you enjoying it Kevin?" the Other Mother ask the hat wearing boy "Yep!" Kevin said in a muffled voice "Told ya!" Eddy said mockingly.

Over the next few days, the other kids met the Other Mother and saw how nice she was. They ate her food, play games and even saw a Circes with the Other Kids in it! But throughout it all, Double-D felt strangely odd, like something was wrong.

After 5 days, Coraline woke… I her bed? 'Alright, what is she planning…?' she got up and opened her door, but she only saw white nothingness "Do you like your room?" Coraline froze. She would know that voice anywhere… the Other Mother… "W-what do you want?" Coraline just managed to get out of her throat. The Other Mother smiled "To make a deal…"

It had been 2 weeks, and the children spent more time in the Other World then in reality. They kept having the best times they ever had. Eating cake for dinner, playing with their favorite stars… until one day… "Oh Kevin!" the Other Mother called out to the cap wearing boy while he was playing soccer with national pros.

He came over and saw behind the Other Mother… the Other Coraline… she wore a blue skirt with a pink shirt "I thought you would like to have Coraline… this way…" the Other Coraline walked up to Kevin and planted a kiss on his lips. He blushed "You two go play!" the Other Mother said happily.

The two walked off "So… you're the Other Coraline…?" she smiled at him lovingly "Yep… but right now…" she moved her fingers up to his cheek "I'm anything you want…" Kevin blushed.

"Hello Kevin!" Double-D walked up to them and saw the Other Coraline "Wow…" he started to sweat uncontrollably. "So… you like?" she asked the sock head "Y…yeah…" she walked by him and he fell into a puddle of his own sweat.

The 2 now walked by the other houses, until the Other Coraline looked over at Eddy's other house, and she pulled Kevin into the bushes "Ok, I think your kisses are…" he couldn't finish, because the Other Coraline silenced him "Shut up…" she whispered "You and everyone has to get out of here…"

Kevin looked confused "if she puts the buttons in front of you… run… run as fast as you can… or you'll die…" she got out of the bushes and ran behind a house 'What was that about?' Kevin asked himself confused.

After a few more days, the kids were eating the delicious food "Did you all have a good day?" they all nodded their heads at the Other Mothers question "Honey! Can you bring in more food?" the Other Coraline walked in with big plates of turkey and chicken "Well… you could stay…" the Other Mother told them.

They all looked at her with big happy faces "We can?" Sarah asked happily "Yes! There is just one tiny thing you have to do…" the Other Mother told them "Will it have to do with… buttons?" Kevin asked, and the Other Mother looked at him "Why yes! But where did you here it from?" she tapped her fingers in the table.

"Well…" Kevin stumbled to answer "Other Coraline told me about it… she said it involved… death?" she looked at the Other Coraline "Oh she did? Well I ensure you; no harm will come to you. Honey? Can you bring the present…" the Other Coraline brought a small green box for each of them.

They all opened the with glee… but inside… was 2 black buttons with a spool and thread… "Can you pass the ketchup?" Jimmy asked. "Well… you can make your decision, tomorrow… but you should rest, time for bed." she sent the kids off to the bedrooms "Oh! Honey…" the Other Coraline stopped with fear "We need to talk…"

The Other Coraline stopped "Y… yes mother?" the Other Mother put her hand on the Other Coraline's shoulder "We had a deal… if this happens again… you know what will happen…" Other Coraline put her head down "I know…"


	3. Escape and Back

Chapter 3: Escape and Back

Kevin lay in his bed, wondering what to do 'This is so messed up.' he thought. 'How can an old lady like her, just be so evil?" _"Now remember, Kevin, you are my favorite!"_ he could remember what see said to him. But now he knew she wanted him as a doll. There was a knock on his door; he got under the covers and pretended to be asleep. He heard foot steps, getting closer… closer… "Kevin?" he opened his eyes; he knew that voice… Coraline's… he got up and looked at her; he was shocked. She had one button eye, her clothes were ripped, and she had rips in her skin "What happened?" Kevin asked, feeling worried "She happened…" Kevin got steamed. He climbed out of his bed and walked out; but the Other Coraline stopped him "Your friends are up. Their ready to go." She took him down stairs, where the others were. "I think it's time to go, fellows." Double-D said while sweating "She even creeps me out…" Ed said. The Other Coraline moved the couch, which covered the door; she opened it, and looked at the kids "Go. Now." As Jimmy went down, they heard Ed playing with a vase "Ed, put that down!" Eddy whispered; Ed dropped it on the floor "Kids? Was that you?" said the creature of pure evil. Their hearts went faster and faster then ever "Go! Go! Go!" The Other Coraline pushed Jimmy down the door; the others followed, until Kevin and the Other Coraline were the only ones left "Come on!" Kevin told her. But she shook her head, and put her hand into the door… it turned into sand.

Kevin looked in shock "Children!" the other mother screamed. Coraline pushed Kevin through and he looked back "Tell my mom and dad… I love them…" she closed the door, and Kevin heard it lock. He ran through the small passage, and came out on the other side; he saw Eddy's living room, and the sun going down through the window. "Where's Coraline?" Sarah asked; Kevin said nothing. As they walked outside, they saw the grass. It looked like it hadn't been mowed for weeks. Ed looked in the fridge, and saw all the food had gone bad "How long were we in there?" Johnny asked. Kevin looked at the small door on the floor. He thought for a few seconds, then spoke "We're going back in." everyone looked in shock "Are you crazy?" Nazz screamed in disbelief. Kevin walked to the kitchen, and took out a few knifes "If we want Coraline back, then we're going in after her." He handed a metal mallet to Rolf, and went out. He went into the garage, and found power tools; he found an electric screw driver and a chain saw "I'll need a team." Rolf stepped up "Rolf shall assist in the defeat of the needle fingered monster of a mothering behemoth!" Double-D walked up "I may not be strong, but I do belief that my tactical brain can give us an advantage." Kevin nodded.

"We'll need a few more weapons." Double-D said with a smile. He went into Eddy's room, and found many cologne bottles; he spent the next few hours making weapons. By the end of the day, he had many weapons; like sewage balloon launchers. By the end of the day, Kevin, Rolf, and Double-D were ready for their battle. They walked to the small door "This is it. We're getting our friend back." Johnny walked to them "Plank says; think of a game. She likes games." The three looked at Johnny in confusion. But anything that could help was welcome at this time. Kevin opened the door, and jumped in. The others followed; they went through the colorful passage, and saw it become a darker color. "Help!" they heard Coraline yell; Kevin ran through the passage, and went into the other house. He saw the furniture was in strange shapes.

He looked around, and saw nothing but a room; but then the furniture moved! The couch moved, and the other mother was sitting on it. "Hello children. I've been expecting you." She said with a satisfied grin "Where's Coraline?" Double-D asked with anger in her voice. The other mother got up; she no longer looked like Eddy's mother. Her hair was soot black, and her skin was snow white and cracked. And her fingers and limbs were now needle like. Her legs were nothing but needles, and finally, she looked withered; like she's lived for many years. "Let's not talk about her; let's talk about what to have for dinner." She walked into the kitchen; the three walked with her. They sat down, and saw the other mother singing a small tune, while cooking bacon. They saw the needle and buttons behind their plates. Double-D looked at Rolf, and saw him sweat in fear; if he could smell fear, then Rolf would be reeking of it. "Why don't we play… a game?" Double-D asked. Kevin looked confused at the Ed, but saw the other mother tapping her fingers on the counter. "Yeah…" Kevin said "You do like games… don't you?" the other mother turned; she put the bacon on their plates. "And what would this game be?" she asked "It's a simple game…" Double-D said "We try to find Coraline. You split her soul into three, and we try to find It." the other mother smiled "So… if you by a miracle, win; what would you win?" she asked "We would win Coraline. You give her back… and you never try to steal another child again." She tapped her button eye "And if I win?" they thought for a second… and Double-D though of the one thing she wants. "You get to keep us… and sow the buttons into our eyes." The other mother put out her hand "We have a deal…" Kevin smirked "Not until you give us a clue…"

The other mother sighed "Alright… in three nightmares, I have created just for you; a piece of her soul, hides in plain sight." She walked behind them. They sighed "Deal…" they turned, and saw that she had disappeared. "Well…" Kevin started "Looks like we're on a hunt." Double-D looked out the window "What did she mean? Hid in plain sight?" they walked out the door, and saw… the first nightmare… "Gym class is in! Today we play… dodge ball…"


End file.
